Un amour à sens unique
by Mili-Of-Alistya
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Mili Susjé, jeune femme de 22ans, qui aime Rivaille en secret, ceci n'est qu'un amour à sens unique. Vous la verraient donc dans sa vie dans les bataillons d'exploration. (Résumé Nul je sais...)
1. Prologue

J'étais la, à le regarder, assis pendant que mes amies parlaient de choses diverse.

C'était ridicule, totalement ridicule...

Le Caporale Rivaille, homme que beaucoup de femmes convoitée en secret, j'en fais partis.

C'est totalement idiot, comme si il allait me regardait, je n'ai que 22ans, je fais pitié sérieux.

En plus le Caporale et du genre à ne pas être proche des gens, alors sortir avec quelqu'un!

De plus, si il devait sortir avec une fille, je pense qu'il y en à beaucoup qui seraient mille fois mieux que moi...

Je soupira, mes amies le remarqua et me demanda ce qu'il ce passait, je leur répondit un «non, rien, je suis juste pensive», elles restaient inquiète, mais ne me demanda pas plus.

Je continua à l'observer, comme il commençait à faire le ménage, j'alla me proposer à aider.

-Les balais sont dans le placard la bas. Disait le Caporale.

J'alla chercher un balais et me mit à ranger.

Quand on y repense, je suis pas vraiment à plaindre, je m'entend avec tout le monde, je n'ai pas encore était blessée au combat, je suis en vie et en pleine santé.

Et puis Rivaille... Oui, c'est vraie, il ne m'aime pas, mais je suis pas non plus une inconnue pour lui, et puis, est-ce vraiment grave que la personne que j'aime ne m'aime pas en retour?

Il es en bonne santé, c'est sa qui compte, et puis il es bien entouré!

Je continua à faire le ménage, Rivaille m'a félicité car je l'avais bien fais, en même temps ce n'es pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude!

Bon, c'était quand même une bonne journée!


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Un amour à sens unique.

Pendant la nuit, je me levais après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar, les larmes au yeux.

Je descendis donc en bas, c'était remplit de table, c'était là qu'on mangeait et passait la plupart de nos journées et m'asseyais après avoir allumée une petite lampe.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et voyais les arbres gigantesque qui était devant la base.

Je sentis comme un malaise, je commençais à me sentir sous pression.

Ce silence des nuits d'horreur, effrayant... Les arbres bougeait au vent tel des hommes possédés, ma respiration devint alors saccadée, j'avais peur.

Je restai longtemps assise, sous une lumière faible, dans le silence complet et je me disais que c'était le silence des nuits de solitude qui était les plus horrible, les plus horrifique et les plus déprimante.

Même réveiller, le cauchemar continuait , je ne pouvais que y penser, je voulais entendre quelqu'un, voir quelqu'un, du bruit...

Je chantonna pour essayer de me calmer, mais c'était d'autant plus horrible, ma voix tremblante et aïgu me faisais penser à celle d'une enfant mourante, c'était vraiment ma voix?

Comme par miracle, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je sursauta d'abord, et puis fut grandement soulagée en voyant Rivaille, la, devant moi, avec son regard blasé habituelle.

-Tu dort pas? Me demandait-il

Je fis non de la tête, les larmes au yeux, vite balayée par la manche de ma veste.

Rivaille me regarda attentivement, puis s'asseyait à côté de moi, calmement, sans dire un mot, et tourna sa tête vers la mienne.

Le silence était pesant, apparemment le Caporale l'avait aussi ressentit, car il coupa le silence.

-Tu devrait te reposer, demain on à entraînement.

Malgré qu'il avait son ton sec habituel, je compris que c'était car il s'inquiétait un peu, il était toujours ainsi, à ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

J'y répondit avec un oui de la tête, mais mes jambes ne pouvait plus bouger, encore sous le choc de ce cauchemar macabre.

C'est alors, qu'à ma plus grande surprise, il mit sa main sur ma tête et l'ébouriffa avec sa main, sans réel tendresse, mais je ressentis tout de même une grande douceur dans mon cœur, comme si ce geste tout simple avait transformé mon cauchemar.

Je me retenais de pleurer.

Rivaille n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, juste un geste, simple, pas très tendre dans l'exécution, mais je ressentais qu'il voulait me «réconforter» en quelque sorte.

Comment voulez vous que je ne soit pas amoureuse quand il agit ainsi?...

Je souriais, il me regarda, son regard était moins dure que d'habitude, mais il ne souriait tout de même pas, gardant son air blasé habituel.

-Merci, Rivaille... Disais-je de ma faible voix

-Maintenant va dormir Mili. Répondait-il de sa voix habituelle

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un grand sourire.

Je réussissais donc à me lever pour aller m'endormir dans mon lit, la nuit était bien plus belle à présent, même si je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en bas à cette heure si tardive.

Le lendemain en me réveillant je fus de très bonne humeur, nous allâmes donc à l'entraînement, tous équipés de nos équipements tridimensionel.

Sasha m'embêta sur le fait que je regardais un peu trop Rivaille, évidemment elle était au courante que je l'aimais secrètement.

Je me mis à rire, j'aimais la voir pleine de vie, c'est ce que j'aimais dans cette équipe, des gens pleine de vie, au réaction parfois étrange mais qui étaient tellement amusante...

Évidemment, on à du reprendre notre sérieux car l'entraînement commença .

Comme vous aurait pu le deviner, Mikasa avait les résultats les meilleures, je me demandais comment elle y arrivée aussi bien!

J'étais loin d'être nul, ou débutante, mais je rester dans la moyenne...

Alors que j'étais dans les airs, je me sentis tomber.

Je fus surprise et je pris peur, j'étais vraiment très haut et la chute allait être terrible, mon tridimensionel ne voulait plus s'accrocher, je paniqua.

D'un seul coup, je sentis quelqu'un me récupérer, c'était Jean qui m'avait vue tomber.

-M-merci. Disais-je de ma voix paniquée.

-Que c'est-il passé ?! Disait-il alors que tout le monde nous rejoignais.

-J-je sais pas!

Mikasa regarda les fils des grappins, elle nous expliqua que la moitié du fil avait était couper pour que sa se casse.

Je me demanda ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'on puisse me faire du mal.

Je regardais alors mes amis et vit dans leur regard la même incompréhension.


End file.
